


Blizzard Preparedness

by DoubleL27



Series: Where My Love Grows and Other Stories [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild sexual innuendos, emergency preparedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: David keeps getting distracted during Patrick’s lecture on blizzard preparedness.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Where My Love Grows and Other Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624537
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Blizzard Preparedness

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rosebudd Writes Challenge 7: Blizzard
> 
> Unbetaed: short and sweet

Patrick pulled his hand back from the uncomfortable looking mylar blankets in the corner of his array of supplies that included easy start logs for the fireplace and a fully-stocked first aid kit. David knew Patrick was explaining their benefits, but David was busy contemplating how the crinkly fabric could morphed into any number of interesting fashion statements. Cristian Serrano had done a whole line of mylar-infused looks. He hadn’t hated them.

  
Patrick finished, leaning back on his heels slightly and turned to look at David over his shoulder. “And that’s pretty much it.”

“Mmm,” David agreed, not a word of Patrick’s very detailed descriptions for blizzard preparedness having settled in his brain. He was still thinking of fashion collections using mylar. Although, he had enjoyed Patrick’s authoritative chatter and the way his ass rounded as he leaned over to point out supplies. “I find this to be very attractive. Walk me through the supplies again.”

Patrick sat back further on his heels, and unfortunately for David, tucking his ass underneath his torso. Also unfortunate was the fact that Patrick’s smiles and dimples slipped away to be replaced by a frown. “David, this is serious.”

“I know. I’m just—“ David tilted his head back, shaking it. “You’re very,  _ very _ prepared. And I got slightly... _ distracted _ by your preparedness.”

Patrick’s frown turned into that fond face and he shook his head. “Okay, David. One more time.”

Patrick bent over again, giving David a delightful look at that beautiful ass. “So, first, we have the easy-start logs that were cut with slits—“

His hands traveled up to cover the bottom half of his face in enjoyment. “Mmm, slits.”

“David!” 

“The wood  _ has _ slits!” David tried not to laugh as he threw his hands down. “I’m  _ listening _ !”

Patrick shook his head but returned to his “They’re to allow the fire to catch inside the log and burn outward, and there’s accelerant in here. So, if we need the heat tonight, we’re going to put it in the fireplace like so—“

“Inserting the wood,” David confirmed. “Yup. Mmhmm.” 

Patrick shot him another look over his shoulder and David tried not to smile too hard. “Proper methods are important,” David reminded him, his voice coming out high and strangled.

“Why don’t you come here and demonstrate you know the proper methods of inserting the wood?”

David shimmied his shoulders as he came to join Patrick on his knees. “I thought you’d never ask.”

David leaned in for the kiss and almost toppled as Patrick turned his head right before David could press his lips against Patrick’s. As it was, his head landed somewhere around Patrick’s shoulder and a hand came to steady himself on the ground. He shot a hurt look at Patrick who just grinned. “With the emergency supplies, first David. Once you show me you’re ready, we can move onto other insertions.”

“Mmm. Fine.” David took the log and set it on its end. “You put it in like this and then light the accelerant. You know, the slits are carved into this thing to look exactly like an asshole.” David waggled his eyebrows at Patrick in hopes they could move to the main event. 

It was no use.

“Alright, David,” Patrick agreed, a hint of laughter in his voice, before pointing to the next item. “Let’s move on to how to use the fire extinguisher.”


End file.
